This Fruit is the Sweetest: The Forbidden Fruit Part 2
by cassdsassyangel
Summary: Will Schuester and Quinn Fabray have proven that the forbidden fruit really is the sweetest. But, the question is...is it always forever sweet? 5 years after getting married, life has been quite surprising for them. Could they stick together? Or would they let their sweet fruit be rotten? Read This Fruit is the Sweetest and find out!
1. Here Together

**Here Together**

The smell of vanilla-scented candles enveloped the room, and romance was what she saw when she looked in his eyes. Those beautiful, brown eyes; the kindest and most forgiving of them all.

"I love you, Quinn." He said, as he sat her down on bed.

"I love you, too." She shot back, and kissed him softly on the lips. She couldn't believe it; they really were married. She was no longer the young girl in his eyes, and he wasn't her professor anymore.

Her white, rose-appliqued trumpet gown made its way off her body. He unstrapped it slowly, teasing her with kisses on the shoulders, and on her collarbones; kisses that made her feel excited; kisses that made her want to go on with the night already.

She couldn't contain herself anymore. She pulled Will towards her, and unbuttoned his shirt. His chest puffed out, and she kissed his pecs.

"Easy." Will teased.

"Oh, come on." Quinn grinned.

He kissed her on the forehead; he's always been sweet like that, even when they were already together. _Oh, what a crazy ride it's been,_ she thought.

Just a little over four years ago, they found each other again after many years of being apart. She always saw that time as a time of confusion; she was this college girl who buried herself in her studies and all these activities just so she wouldn't think of Will. Will, whom she once shared a kiss with back in High School. Will, who was one of the nicest men in the world. Will, who used to be her teacher.

It wasn't easy coming out and admitting their relationship to the others. There were also issues with Puck, who was once the love of Quinn's life, and Emma, Will's ex-wife. For a time, they thought that they should just part ways because it was as if whatever they had really wouldn't work.

But, at Sam and Mercedes' wedding, they got to see each other again, cleared things up, and soon enough, he asked her to get married—petals falling from the sky, and her heart bursting into fireworks.

And now, they're here.

"What are you thinking of?" He asked. It's as if he knew when her mind was trailing off—that was one of the things she loved about him. He knew her more than she knew herself.

"I'm just thinking," She said, her voice breathy, "that I'm glad things have gone this way. That…" She kissed him on the lip, and ended it with a bite, "…I'm just happy I'm with you."

She unbuttoned his pants, and went down on him. She wanted to taste him; wanted him to be pleased. She went deeper, and deeper, but then he stopped her.

"No, wait," He said, "It's our wedding night." He kissed her on the forehead, "It has to be both ways."

She smiled.

He laid her down on bed, removed her bra and panties, and kissed her from the neck down. She was panting, he was sweating. Beads of sweat were dripping on her body, but he still went on. He kissed the bridge between her breasts, and licked her nipples. She did everything she could not to explode right then, because every inch of her body was screaming for him.

She moaned loudly as he went down there and kissed her.

"Will, come on." She said. "Now!"

He then slowly made his way inside her; He moved as he kissed her on the mouth; their bodies were moving in one fluid motion—like they're already part of each other to begin with. That's what made it even more beautiful: the fact that their hearts and souls were connected.

They moved together, and when they reached their peak, both told each other _I love you._ They came together.

That's what they'll be from now on.

Together.

And they just couldn't be any happier.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **A/N: Hello, Everybody! I'm back! Sorry, it's been too long. Wanted to get back to FF for a while now, but life has been terribly busy (still is) but hey, why not come back?**

 **Also, shoutout to** _ **chloe2007**_ **for asking me to make this fic! As you could see, it's the sequel to The Forbidden Fruit (which would always be one of my favorite fics that I've written), and yeah…don't wanna spoil too much for you. Bear with me if I can't post daily, but I'll try to post more than 1 chapter per week.**

 **Hope you all like this! Do leave a review, send me a message, or tweet me ( LunaAlyeska). Would love to hear what you think!**

 **Xo, Cass**


	2. Marriedwith Children

**Married…with Children**

 _ **(5 years later)**_

 __A 4 year old girl in a pale pink dress was running around the garden, chasing a 6 year old boy. They each had bubble guns, and were acting like cops. The roses swayed to the wind; the sky magical in pink and purple hues.

"Amanda, sweetie, come here, you'll ruin your dress!" Quinn called out as she saw Amanda running around with Rachel's son, Myro. Rachel had cut her hair really short, pixie-short, and she was wearing the slinkiest red dress that Quinn saw, at least on her.

"You got to relax." Rachel laughed as she drank some of her tropical punch. "They're kids. Actually can't believe Myro's six already!" She sighed. "He's growing up too fast."

Quinn tapped her on the hand. "He'll be alright." She said. "How's the divorce going?"

A couple of years ago, Rachel and Mark, a guy she met on Broadway, have gotten married. But apparently, the life they thought they'd have wasn't really what they got. He wanted her to stop acting, and she just wouldn't give in. A couple of months ago, they finally decided to part ways.

"It's okay." Rachel said. "He's cooperative. I mean, we never really want to be around each other anymore, and it's not healthy for Myro."

"Well, he's a tough kid." She shot back. "You raised him well."

"You're not doing a terrible job with your kids, mind you." Rachel said.

 _Kids._

The word was bittersweet, Quinn thought. Sure, she loved those three kids that she's got, Amanda, Azalea, and Regina. She loved them, but sometimes…the whole motherhood thing was a tad too exhausting. She's always at home, and couldn't really leave them because they were still young. Sure, she still had an online fashion store, but she just couldn't go out so much anymore.

Sometimes, she envied Will for still being able to work. He's now the principal of William McKinley High School, which is now a school for the arts. He still has time for himself. He still sees other people all the time.

Unlike her.

There were days when she felt like he doesn't look at her anymore the way he used to; like he was just too busy, and whenever they talked, it was like…she had nothing to add to the conversation.

She hated it; hated the fact that things were that way.

She also hated the way she looked. She put on a bit of weight, but for her, it was like a LOT already. She had her hair cut the same way as Marilyn Monroe's, but for her, she just felt like Marilyn Mon-wrong. She didn't feel confident anymore. She wondered whether Will still loved her; whether he still thought that she was beautiful, and endearing, and all the things that he liked about her before.

She thought about the last time they ever really spoke. Sadly, she couldn't remember. Maybe, it wasn't just his fault; most of the time, she already felt too tired that she didn't want to talk to anyone at night. She didn't want to share details of her boring day with him.

"Quinn?" Rachel asked. "You okay?"

Quinn looked at Rachel. "Yeah, I'm fine. I was just—"

"Thinking?" Rachel smiled. "You think too much." She looked ahead, as if thinking of a lot of things, too. "You know, maybe, you should start going out again, too. I'm pretty sure that would be good. You can't allow yourself to be cooped up here all the time."

"But I have the kids. Mom couldn't be around every day and—"

"And you can't, either." Rachel told her. "Come on." She smiled. "Maybe, you and Will could go on a trip or something."

Quinn rolled her eyes. Rachel has an amazing life, even though she was going through a divorce. Maybe, that's why she doesn't understand: She's not the one trapped in Lima, never knowing whether she'd still be able to see the world or not.

"Well, enough about me." Quinn said. "What about you? I mean, any plans of dating anyone?"

Rachel laughed. "I actually have a date later. I'll just drop Myro off at his dad's, and you know…" She took a deep breath. "Oh, Quinnie, I just feel like a new person!" She laughed, and then noticed the look of sadness on Quinn's face. "Sorry." She muttered.

"What?" Quinn asked, and shook her head. "No, don't be. I'm alright."

 _I'm alright_

 _I'm alright_

 _I'm alright_

That's what she always told herself.

She only wished that she believed it.


	3. The Surprise

**The Surprise**

Hours after Rachel left, Will came home, and they had a sumptuous dinner of Grilled Ribs and French Beans, one that he bought on the way home. She didn't have much time cooking for him anymore, but he never really complained—that's still one of the things Quinn appreciates a lot about him.

Later that evening, she held Regina to sleep, as he watched TV downstairs. As she was only 6 months old, she had a crib in their room, all pink and fluffy, and everything that could make anyone feel like a princess. She laid Regina down on her crib. Quinn was keen on making sure that they got everything they ever wanted.

"She looks just like you." Will smiled and kissed Quinn on the cheek.

"What are you doing up here?" Quinn asked. "The kids' performance won't be shown 'til 10, right?" Will's Glee Club kids had the chance to perform at the America Viajes Fountain, right in the middle of Lima. They're doing it for charity, and would even donate some of the prize they won from this year's regionals.

Competitions here and there. Quinn had almost forgotten how exhausting it was to be part of Glee Club. She loved her time there, of course, especially because that's where she met Will, but now, she kind of resented the fact that Will always had to be at practice—or away.

"I Tivo'd it." He smiled. "And besides," He hugged her from behind, "I just want to spend time with my wife." He let go of the hugged and went up to her so they could face each other. "I miss you. How was your day?"

"It was okay." She sighed and sat down on bed.

"Okay?"

"Yeah, I mean, Rachel was here…at least, I had someone to talk to. She was actually on her way to a date."

"Really?" He asked. "That's amazing."

"It is. I kind of miss it, you know."

"Dating?"

She laughed. "I don't know. Just…" She sighed. "Just having a life."

"Quinn," He said as he held her hand, "You do have a life."

"Of course, that's what you'll say." She said. "But, you know…" She sighed. "I just feel like I haven't been living and you don't appreciate me. You're always so busy, and all that and I'm just…I'm just here."

He took a deep breath and kissed her on the forehead. She just couldn't help but melt every time he did that. After all, he still—and would always—have her heart. "Look," he said, "I know life's been tough and having kids isn't easy, and I'm sorry I couldn't always be around, but…but I love you, okay? Nothing's changed.

You know what has, though?"

She was confused. "What?" She asked.

He kissed her on the lips. He kissed her long and hard, full of passion, full of longing. It has been a while since she felt like he longed for her like this.

"What's changed," he said, in between breaths, "is how I feel about you. It has changed because it only intensified. Whenever I see you, no matter how tired I am, I feel energized again. Because you're there. Because you're the one thing that keeps me alive. Because without you, I can never be me again."

Her heart beat fast. She wanted to believe him; she wanted them to work again; she wanted this marriage to get back to its roots, like the first blooms of spring. "Do you honestly mean that?" She asked.

"More than anything."

"Oh, Will." She kissed him on the lips, and he kissed her back. Soon enough, he was kissing her everywhere, and they both panted with longing. He unbuttoned her pale blue top, and held her breasts.

"My peaches." He quipped.

She laughed. "All yours." She smiled.

He unclasped her bra and kissed each of her breasts. She moaned with pleasure.

"Did you like that?" He asked.

"Yes." She said almost breathlessly.

He kissed her down to her navel, and her body wanted him more and more. All the longing, all the nights spend just sleeping together but never really doing anything…everything was coming now.

He laid her down on bed, removed his pants, and kissed her on the lips. "I love you." He said.

"I love you, too." She shot back.

And then like the stars heard the beats of her heart, he went inside her, and took her within him in sharp thrusts. It was rough, but she liked it that way now. They were panting, screaming, their bodies exploding through the feelings they had for each other.

Later that evening, he tucked her in to bed.

"Sleep now, my queen." He said and kissed her on the forehead. "I have a surprise for you tomorrow."

She remembered smiling to sleep, but as the rays of the sun came in the room the following morning, a smile could no longer be found on her place.

She was surprised, yes.

Because Will was no longer beside her, and it was a Saturday. He was supposed to be home.

He wasn't supposed to be anywhere else.


End file.
